


Night Call

by candleinthew1nD



Category: British Singers RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grammy Awards, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Male Friendship, Past, Phone Calls & Telephones, Reconciliation, Tension, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candleinthew1nD/pseuds/candleinthew1nD
Summary: Harry gives Zayn a call.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Night Call

**Author's Note:**

> **_This is a work of fanfiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended._ **

"Bloody hell."

Zayn groans and rolls his eyes when he sees the number and photo of the incoming caller. He glances at the time in the top left corner of his mobile when he unlocks it and answers.

"It's half four in the morning, Harry. What do you want?"

On the other end, Harry laughs darkly. "My, my, Zayn. Is that any way to greet an old friend? As much as you'd like to try to forget, it wasn't so very long ago that we spent nearly every waking moment together, and then some. We shared the same bed, on occasion, do you remember?"

"Of course I remember. We were only kids, then. We were cold and lonely, we got scared and we missed our families like crazy. You say it wasn't so very long ago, but it was. More than six years, by my count."

"Nearly six years to the day."

Zayn takes a deep breath and slips out of bed. He looks down at Gigi, who's curled away from him toward the wall, dead to the world. Sometimes he thinks that she could sleep through an earthquake.

He pads across the room, the linoleum cold under his bare feet. He quietly opens the French door and steps out onto the balcony overlooking the courtyard and pulls it shut behind him. "Dammit, Harry. Is that what you're calling about? You wanna take a stroll down Memory Lane?"

"Not particularly, no, Zayn. I know it's early, so I'll give you a minute. I think you can figure out why I'm calling."

"Oh. You mean the bloody tweet. For what it's worth, I'm sorry if you felt offended or singled out. I hope you're not too angry with me."

"Mmm, 'angry' is not the word I'd use to describe it. More like 'disappointed.' You were pretty quick to backpedal and say it wasn't 'personal,' but you must have known how I'd take it. I mean, I'm the first act on stage. I'm kicking off the whole event. You might even say I'm the MC."

Zayn moans and closes his eyes as they start to burn. A few tears squeeze between his lids and trickle down his cheeks. He sniffs and takes a deep breath. "I know how it looks, Harry, but I promise you I didn't mean it like that. You know that. You know me!"

Harry scoffs. "What I know, Zayn, is that we're not kids anymore. If you have an issue with me, I expect you to have the gall to come and talk to me about it. I would have at least extended you that courtesy."

"Harry, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say, mate. What more do you want from me?"

"I'm glad to know you still consider me your 'mate.' Honestly, I think that's all I wanted. I know it's been weird, hardly hearing from me. Only at Christmas, and your birthday, and when your daughter was born. I hope she's well?"

"Yeah," Zayn smiles. "She's absolutely perfect. You'd love her, Harry."

"Correction, mate: I already do. She's a part of you, after all."

Harry yawns. "Sorry to be so brief, but I've a busy day ahead of me. I'm sure you do as well. Goodbye, Zayn, and good luck. Until we meet again."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, new not-quite-Directioner here.
> 
> It is an interesting and frustrating situation I've found myself in, being a fan of individual former members of the band after going on their indefinite hiatus, and having only now taken the time to listen to their discography as a group.
> 
> They're good, basically. In anticipation of Harry's upcoming performance at the Grammys this Sunday, I heard about Zayn's tweet and thought about what might happen if Harry confronted him about it. Hence, this little drabble. It's probably crap, but it was something to do. Thanks for giving it a go. 
> 
> The relationship between Harry and Zayn is meant to be platonic, but if you want to see Zarry then I guess there's no reason you shouldn't.


End file.
